


Trust

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Dean, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Sam looks up from his laptop, where he's just updating his notes. Dean is laying next to him, head twisted to the side while his mouth is stretched around the ball gag. Muffled noises still escape, yet they are at a level that don't distract Sam from working.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Space: Wincest

Some Omegas might despise heats and the feeling of feeling helpless. Dean Winchester on the other hand loved having sex. In any way he could get it and to Sam he once jokes presenting as anything but as an Omega would've destroyed a lot of plans for his life. Sam only shrugged once watched Dean take a lot of dick over the years. There's always an Alpha around willing to fuck someone like Dean, who might not look like the ideal, being tall and muscular as he was, but they never protested after learning that Dean really knows every trick in the book. 

Tricks Dean learned, because he didn't just stick to Alphas. Sam has seen him leave with Betas, other Omegas or both. Sam knows Dean got fucked and fucked others on regular basis. Yet as much as he engaged in hot steamy sex, there's nothing better than having Dean like this. 

Moaning, bound and helpless. 

It's early evening, they just finished up a hunt and are in a motel somewhere near the main road. Today is their day off and both of them knew what it meant. 

Sam looks up from his laptop, where he's just updating his notes. Dean is laying next to him, head twisted to the side while his mouth is stretched around the ball gag. Muffled noises still escape, yet they are at a level that don't distract Sam from working. 

"Are you comfortable?" Sam wants to know. He has bound up Dean pretty tight this time, with his wrists on his back and the rope connecting to his feet as well. 

"Hm," Dean sighs happily and manages to nod. 

It's probably the only part of his body he can still move, since he's laying on his stomach, strung up like a Christmas presents that includes absolutely no movement unless Dean wriggles his entire body like a fish on land. The flat of his feet point to his ass, the toes nearly connecting with the skin, while the thighs are linked to the calves to ensure that Dean can't stretch his legs. 

It leaves Dean's ass perfectly exposed and it must drive his brother mad that Sam isn't doing anything with it. 

No, for the last twenty minutes Sam has let Dean wait, let him calm down from the self induced orgasm as came all over the sheets. Being tied up like this does this to Dean and Sam doesn't has to reach for the trapped cock to know its already hard and aching again. 

"Close your eyes," Sam commands as he gets up. 

Dean obeys and Sam takes out various toys. He starts out with an inflatable dildo and Sam covers in oil. While Dean should be slick, he's not in heat right now. So using a little lube can't hurt. He's pleased to find Dean all warmed up already when he spreads the ass cheeks. 

Putting the toy in is easy, Sam presses it as deep as it goes before he settles down again. 

He pumps twice, drawing a moan out of Dean. 

"We'll be doing this for a while," Sam tells his brother. "Clap your hands if you're getting uncomfortable." 

They've been doing this for so long that such signs aren't being used very often anymore, they know each other too well for that. But it can't hurt to especially not since Dean loves the inflatable toys, while Sam is more reluctant, always afraid it could harm his brother. Hence why Sam pumps up the toy far slower than Dean prefers. In the end the breaks in-between drive his brother far more desperate than the stretching toy does. 

Dean moans loudly, when Sam pulls the toy out again. 

He's rutting his hips against the sheets, trying to come, but this time Sam doesn't let him. He slaps his ass as warning and Dean stills immediately. 

Waits for his Alpha to continue. 

Sam hums, pleased. It's their thing. Being in an exclusive relationship doesn't work, not for them. Instead he lets Dean fuck around and have one-night stands, only to remind the Omega who  _owns_ him once in a while. Because no matter if Dean chooses to spend his heat with another hunter, with a biker in a seedy bar or appreciates the gratitude of the people they rescue, there's no one he trusts like Sam. 

Only Sam gets to tie him up like this and for once it hasn't to do anything with their biology. 

Picking up a small, but vicious vibrator Sam replaces the dildo. Puts the sight to memory as Dean's hole flutters around the intrusion. Thanks to their modern motel, Sam can hook the long cord connected to the toy into the power socket. Something Dean isn't aware off, assuming it runs on batteries like the rest, though it's possible he recognized the vibe through it's odd shape. 

Kissing his brother between the shoulder blades, Sam says, "I'm gonna change the position a little. I don't want you to get stiff, because I kept you like this for too long." 

Dean makes a sound of agreement and closes his eyes again, slowly and gradually relaxing. He doesn't protest as Sam goes to work and unties him, stretches his legs and massages sore spots. Yet in the end Sam doesn't choose another fancy position. Dean might find those exciting, especially when Sam dangles him from the ceiling, but since they'll be doing this for a while he wants his brother to be comfortable. 

Hence why Dean ends up wrapped up like a candle with his legs tied together, which makes it nearly impossible to remove the toy. Something Dean has to be aware off, given his increased panting. 

His head is still resting on the pillow as Sam climbs on the bed again after he's done, leaning against the headboard with a pillow under his back and turns on the TV. Sam's hand settles on Dean's shoulder, stroking his neck as he switches on the vibrator through pressing a button on the remote. 

A low buzz fills the room, barely audible over the voices coming from the screen. 

But Dean's blissed out expression tells Sam everything he needs to know. 

"You'll stay like this until the movie is done," Sam commands his brother, putting a rare growl into his voice. 

Dean moans in response, deep and wanton as he realizes that the toy will probably keep going for the same amount of time. He clenches around the bumps and edges, keening as the round tip presses into his prostate and since the vibrator isn't as big as Sam's cock, slickness pours out of his hole. It runs down the cleft of his ass and over his thighs and after half an hour of wriggling, moaning and feeling the desperate need to come it's almost as if he's in heat. 

Which is exactly what he wanted out of this agreement, even if Sam can be a bastard about it. Meaning his little brother plays with the remote over the hours, lets Dean come exactly once before edging him on again. 

After a while Dean manages to fall asleep anyway, passing out from exhaustion. It doesn't matter that he's still tied up, that the vibe is still buzzing and humming inside him in random intervals. All that matters is that his body aches pleasantly and that Dean has an Alpha to take care of him. 

Later Sam turns of the TV, he unties his brother and makes sure he's comfortable. Dean is mostly asleep, his eyes flutter only as Sam replaces the buzzing vibe with a simple dildo that mimics an Alpha's cock, featuring the option of an automatic knot forming after a while. 

Dean mumbles a "Thank you, Sammy" as Sam removes the gag. They fall asleep like that, with Sam curled around his brother, holding him tight while Dean safe and secure in the arms of his Alpha. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I like dramatic Winchest, growly toppy Sam and a blushing Dean, I think they can also be very casual about sex. Especially after living so long together, where lines blur between being brothers and being lovers. But I should finish / write the rest of the stories since I've signed up for SPN KINK Bingo as well. Though that card is running until Nov 1st and I will probably use to fill some of the many, many kinkmeme prompts piling up on my harddrive.


End file.
